


Interference

by jalawala



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is a Little Shit, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anyways, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily (DCU), Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Main Fic, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Over Adrien Agreste, Mild Language, Miraculous Team, NINO LAHIFFE RIGHTS but not in this fic, References to Canon, Team Bonding, and the show has done him no justice whatsoever, bare with me fellas, but he's a limp noodle by all means, but itll happen, daminette isnt my top priority if you couldnt tell, either daminette or marijon, hella minimal salt for adrien lmao soz, i dont hate adrien perse, i love jon, i put the damian and marinette pairing but im honestly teetering, i want to make a jon stan account, maybe chloe bourgeois is gay. just maybe. possibly. very likely., miracle queen didnt happen, ok LISTEN i did not plan far ahead with this but, tbh the teen rating is just for cursing and maybe innuendoes, tim drake sister fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalawala/pseuds/jalawala
Summary: When Beastboy volunteered himself to go to Paris, he had a set of expectations ready for the City of Love.Y'know, the basics!Bucket and buckets of pastries.The Eiffel Tower.Cute Frenchie girls, (please don't tell Raven he said that!)And if he was being honest, a pretty slow-paced mission.That being said, you could imagine his surprise once hurdling meteors and inexperienced teenagers in skintight suits came into the mix. Just how exactly did all of this stay under the JL's radar? Or rather, why'd he have rope himself into it?The next couple of months were going to be...interesting.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Raven, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Garfield Logan, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jonathan Samuel Kent, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Past Garfield Logan/Tara Markov - Relationship, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, in the later chapters tho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Interference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello ladies gents & enbys welcome to the shitshow haha

“Man, just ‘cause Kori’s got a baby coming doesn’t mean you can boss us around Robin,” Beastboy whined as he stepped out of the Zeta Tube.

A scoff, “That’s literally exactly what I can and will do, you absolute buffoon.”

“Oh, _shutup,”_ he sighed. There isn’t ever a moment where Garfield doesn’t wish Starfire still led the Titans. The past three weeks have gone by at an agonizingly slow pace, filled with never-ending fights between him and Damian. And! Before you get the wrong impression, no, he did not start these fights. In fact, he was practically the one getting attacked!

Really, what’d you expect him to do when Damian insulted tofu during dinner at the Waynes’? Smile and wave?

Laughable.

Garfield will tell you what happened after, whether he’s proud is a matter of who asks. Let’s just say Alfred’s put him on a month-long ban from the dining room at the manor; worth it, nonetheless.

“Beastboy, earth to Beastboy,” He heard Raven chant over comms. Oh, right, the mission.

“Reporting for duty!” he saluted obediently, like the responsible hero he is.

“Stop standing there and you know, actually _read_ the coordinates I sent to your navigator,” he grinned at her snark as he pulled out his compact. A hefty amount of unchecked notifications was in its wake.

Automated message coupons from the local pizza place at Jump City (hell yeah!)

Missed calls from Terra, he faltered at the offending contact; _as if_ he would respond. The time for that has passed, long passed.

He scrolled down the small screen as he flitted his gaze past the hundreds of junk mail. Ah, and lastly, one lengthy preview of information regarding the mission. The text listed an address along with…enrollment details? Huh.

Garfield glanced both ways before crossing the busy street; him previously being in the _too_ -bright alleyway. Okay, see, he knows what you’re thinking. Someone like him- or rather someone who looked like him, would stick out like a sore thumb. Especially in a place like Paris. How common were metahumans here? Probably not as high as the rate in Metropolis, that’s for sure. There were only so many green-colored people, and a good ninety-nine percent was or is associated with heroes (vigilantes, fine) or even aliens. That being said, he was keeping it on the down-low. In Paris, he wasn’t the cool, collected, and most desired by all Garfield Logan. In Paris, he was just Grant Roth. What? It’s a good cover! And he was planning on taking Raven’s surname eventually anyway. ( _wink wink, nudge nudge_ )

A few spells and enchantments via Magical Goth Gf ™ prior to his ride in the tubes later; he practically looked uncanny to his appearance before the whole live-saving animal DNA injection thingy. You know, a mop of auburn hair, pale as paper skin, and cutesy little freckles (Blue Beetle’s words, not his) ( _Okay_ , maybe it was his too..)

Garfield pulled out his pocketed compact once he safely made it across the street. Now that he gave more than a glance at the address it looked…short. In fact, it was vague, extremely vague. He discreetly looked around for any eavesdroppers and lowered his voice to a whisper as he walked down the 21st arrondissement.

“Uh, guys? Where exactly am I supposed to go?” he hated not knowing how to do something he was expected to, incredibly so.

“I was hoping you’d dispose of your body there,” he paused, “but since you asked so nicely, we’ll tell you.” Robin chimed in matter-of-factly.

Garfield could practically _feel_ the next set of words. He didn’t know what they were, but they were going to suck. He just knew it.

Raven took a long swig of coffee before announcing the dreaded news, “We’ve signed you up for a foreign exchange student program,” Ah. _Wait a minute_ -

“You **_what_**?!” he shrieked. A couple of onlookers gave him dirty glances, he smiled sheepishly.

Blue Beetle toggled his audio, “C’mon Gar-“ Robin interrupted,

“No names on field!”

“Shut _uuuuu_ p dude,” he drawled out. “Anyways, Beastboy,’’ cue pointed glare at Robin, ''did you really think we’d let you roam around without a leash for what? Three months? In a foreign country of all places?” Garfield could practically hear the smirk in his voice, the fucker.

“I was hoping, yeah!” Damn. He thought he would get away with them _actually_ trusting him here alone, wishful thinking on his part. He pouted at the idea as he scouted for a place to lounge in.

Raven huffed, “You’ll be living with a host family during your stay at Paris, if it wasn’t clear enough already.”

He froze; what other surprises were up their sleeves?!

“C’mon guys, be real for a sec. I’m a superhero, I don’t _need_ to go to public school, I don’t _need_ a couple of strangers!” he stressed as he weaved between crowds of Parisians. Ooh, a bench. He sat with the intent of winning this argument, no matter the consequence. So what if he looked crazy, supposedly talking to himself? Priorities people, priorities.

“Doom Patrol’s strict orders, you know, ‘cause they can’t homeschool you a whole continent away,” Jamie deadpanned.

Garfield dragged a hand down his face. Stupid Doom Patrol, stupid worrying for his wellbeing. “But- it’s a _mission_!” he gestured rapidly, in clear exasperation.

Jaime tsked, “And? Gotta keep that brain of yours in tip-top shape, amigo!”

“Whatever, man;” he got up to dust himself off, “still don’t know how that’s related to the address on the Seine but- “

“They live there, your host family,” Raven supplied. Garfield scratched his chin in wonder. Who lives in a body of water? That’s so- Wait.

His friends were totally holding out on him! “You guys didn’t tell me I’d be staying with Aquaman! That makes this ten times better!” What were the chances that the man himself was in Paris too? They can bond over sea creatures, and Garfield could show him his animal transformations! This mission wasn’t so bad, it wasn’t bad at all. He had an extra skip in his step as he pranced down the pavement.

“Are you entirely brain dead?” Robin audibly facepalmed, ”No, you’re not- you know what? Yes, you’re going to be living with Aquaman. At a river. In France,” quiet murmurs along the lines of ‘ _idiot_ ', and ‘ _cómo adorable_ ,’ sounded out from his remaining teammates.

“This is gonna be so awesome!” Garfield exclaimed giddily. He spotted a boulangerie-pâtisserie a couple of blocks away. Aha! Time to get him some sweet, sweet, treats. And hopefully, some directions.

“Robin spent weeks doing full analysis on the whole family,” Jaime grinned over the comm.

Raven cut in, “Even though it was incredibly self-destructive, “

Analysis? On the King of Atlantis? Boy, **no one** was safe from Damian’s wrath. “Awww. You _do_ care, Robin!” he cooed as he entered the bakery.

Robin gasped, affronted, “Don’t flatter yourself! I needed to make sure you wouldn’t feel obligated to _blabber_ all our secrets, obviously.”

“Better than nothing, I suppose,” Garfield shrugged to himself, but quickly zipped his lips shut once someone came into view. Robin's continuous clicking of keys echoed in his ear,

“The Couffaines are…adequate at best;” he quieted, “well, at least from what I could infer before I was so _viciously_ torn away from my research!” was sniffed hotly.

Couffaines? Was that a code name?

“If I didn’t know any better Robin,” Jaime mused, “I’d think you were taking after Tim, especially with how many late nights you’ve had…”

A beat.

Garfield ignored the squabble taking place in his left ear, opting to chat with the kind-looking, woman at the register.

“Hello! What can I do for-“ she looked up from tying her apron, “Oh! You must be new here; I don’t recognize you,”

Garfield offered his hand, “Hah, yeah! I was just walkin’ around town. I’m Grant, by the way,’’ he silently praised himself for remembering his alias.

She shook it firmly, “Sabine.” A warm smile was sent his way before she gestured to the variety of sweets on display. His mouth watered at the sight and contemplated his choices, no matter how hard it was.

‘’What would you recommend?’’ he whispered, completely in awe.

Sabine paused to give him a once-over before lighting up. ‘’Well, you don’t strike me as a tart kind of guy so, how do you feel about chocolate?’’

‘’ _Love_ it.’’

‘’Great! My husband just put out some fresh Pain Au Chocolates before you came in!’’ Score. His luck hadn’t _completely_ run out!

‘’That sounds fire! I’ll have that,’’ he exclaimed cheerfully.

She blinked at his wording, ‘’Pardon?’’

What? Did she not unders- Oh.‘’Sorry, American slang. It means cool!’’ he rushed out.

She mulled it over, ‘’Ah, okay. Well, coming right up!’’ Sabine opened the glass in search of the Pain Au Chocolates.

**_“Don’t ever compare me to that insufferable fool, -“_ **

**_He snickered, “Your brother?”_ **

**_Robin fumed, “-you complete and utter nincompoop!”_ **

**_“Now, now, don’t use big boy words on me,” Jaime taunted._ **

**_“I’ll show you ‘big boy’ words-! “_ **

Garfield faux scratched his ear in favor of switching off the comm as he watched Sabine bag the treats. He grinned in thanks once handed to him.

“If that’ll be all…?” She trailed off. He wasn’t really paying any mind as he took a big whiff of the sweets. His thoughts floated over to a haven filled with a never-ending overflow of pastries. Ah, what’s stopping him from staying here forever? A pat on his shoulder, apparently.

“Hm?” Garfield found the petite baker leaning over the counter with a patient smile. “Sorry, I totally zoned out! What'd you say again?” he rubbed his neck bashfully.

She chuckled, “I asked if there’s anything else I could do for you, sweetie.” If there anything else she could- Right! Yes, he needed to know where the hell he was staying at. Garfield fumbled for his phone, luckily for him, he copied the address into his Notes app.

“Yeah actually! Well, not food-wise but, I’m here in Paris for,” he blanched momentarily, “uh, an exchange program; and I have a like host family here, right?” he gestured to his voice; the American accent evident.

She nodded.

He continued, “And I don’t really uh, like, know exactly where I’m supposed to meet them. I was wondering if you by chance knew someone who lived on the Seine around here?” Garfield shoveled a croissant into his mouth.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Marinette was a lot of things.

To some, she was the sweet bakers’ daughter, insanely witty and clever, granted a bit scatterbrained, but she was your trophy student by all means of the word; to others though, she was someone to be wary of. A classmate’s spew of lies crawling under their skins, itching to be taken into account. Every move watched meticulously, waiting with bated breath for a slip-up, for anything to grasp on to.

In simpler terms, Marinette was over it. Over being unable to speak her truth; over being villainized, constantly put under a spotlight. There was already enough on her plate, one of its regulars accumulating to a steadily-rising designer. One of her biggest flexes, if she was being honest; because really, what fourteen year old could say they constructed glasses for _the_ Jagged Stone? Surely not the average bunch.

Oh, and did she mention superheroine? Yeah, she’s a superheroine.

The whole gig was shoved at her face, three months shy of her thirteenth birthday; and by gig she meant a brief guide, a blindingly red polka-dotted suit, a questionable choice of weapon (seriously, a yo-yo?), and an ill-timed partner.

Nonetheless, she worked with what she got. It’s kept her alive so far already, why complain now?

She rubbed her eyes with a stifled yawn, ‘’Radiant….Carefree…. _Dreamy_ …’’

Marinette slammed the snooze button at the sound of that godforsaken jingle. Christ, she needed to change her alarm. All it did was make her reminisce of her former crush on _Adrien Agreste_ ; top teen Parisian model, son of fashion mogul Gabriel Agreste, and current boyfriend of future Olympiad, Kagami Tsurugi. Alas, old habits die hard, and this one was going to crash and burn any time soon; Marinette was sure of it.

A groan sounded out as she flopped to the floor, skillfully ignoring the tinkling laughter coming from her bedside. Ah, who was she kidding? It’d take some sort of absolute **_miracle_** to get over him completely. She would end up forever lonely, pining over a taken man, indefinitely getting dropped from position as lead designer for Jagged, friendless, Akumatized, disowned by her parents-

“None of those things are true, and you know it!”

She snapped her gaze up to the floating embodiment of creation, Tikki. Had her friend really thought that _that_ look could get Marinette to take back her spiel? She looked like an angry kitten for crying out loud!

Her cheeks reddened as she got up and dusted herself off, “Did I say that out loud?”

Judging by the narrowing of the tiny god’s eyes, she’d say yes, it was said out loud. Damn, she was not looking forward to a morning lecture about her declining self-esteem _and_ her tendency of speaking her mind. Before Tikki could get even a word in, the Just In Case™ alarm for bad mornings went off. She shot the kwami a rueful grin and scurried over to the counter.

“ _Radian_ -“ the clock was chucked out of the three-story building. Marinette watched from her window as it plummeted to its demise, in a heap of cheap metal and wires. Lovely.

A red blur zoomed to the front of her face, making her go cross-eyed, ‘’Marinette!’’ Tikki frowned shakily, struggling not to smile at her antics.

She shrugged and skipped over to her closet, in search for acceptable clothes, ‘’What? It was getting annoying! And besides, it’s not like it was worth that mu-!’’ they both froze at the pounding of the trap door.

Couldn’t they have waited to bother her later?

‘‘You better get out of there soon, young lady! I don’t want _another_ call from your school added to the list,’‘ Marinette was going to absolutely combust. It sucked enough that barely any of her ‘‘friends’’ stuck around, but Tom and Sabine? Really? Believing some complete stranger over her? It must be the lack of familial relation that makes it sting a _bit_ less. It must.

She groaned tiredly, ‘’Yes, Sabine.’’

Once the descending pattering of her footsteps quieted, Tikki raced over to latch onto Marinette’s cheek. Her bluebell orbs peered up at her, filled with sympathy for her holder. The pig-tailed girl shook her head at the silent offer to talk; there’s no time for a pity party. The kwami sighed sadly, before pecking her cheek and floating over to rest on her shoulder. Marinette plastered on an encouraging smile, ‘‘C’mon Tikks’, help me pick out an outfit for today! You know how indecisive I can be,”

After some thinking, they’ve come to the mutual decision of something completely out of Marinette’s alley. Instead of her usual pink capris, floral shirt, blazer, flats, and pigtails; she sported a plaid pleated skirt, a tucked in Queen Bee graphic tee, black two-inch heart buckled platform Mary Janes, and space buns. Who knew her wardrobe from Clara Nightingale’s on-set music video would come to use?

She ogled her reflection with a satisfied smirk, yeah, she was hot.

‘’Holy shit, Tikki, if I was still into Adrien,’’ she whistled, ‘’he’d drop dead to the floor as soon as he saw this, and that’s coming from me!’’

The kwami shook her head good-naturedly, ‘’I’m glad you think so. I really like confident Marinette!’’ she nudged her shoulder, ‘’Although, I hope you aren’t doing this for your classmates’ approval…’’

She directed her gaze at Tikki; another person’s approval? Why would she do something for another person’s approv- Oh. _Okay_ , maybe the god wasn't that far off.

‘‘Pssh. No, I would never! This is all me baby! The awesome, cool, and Pinterest board version, I mean,’‘ Marinette gave her little friend finger-guns and grabbed her purse. Enough about her, they needed to get to school before she was late again.

‘‘Get in Tikks’, if we wait any longer I’ll be,’‘ she checked the time on her phone, ‘‘like five minutes late to homeroom!’‘

She flitted into the bag as Marinette settled it onto her side. With one last look-over, she was off.

To say she struggled down the stairs was a complete and utter understatement. She almost died, _multiple_ times. Maybe the platform shoes were a bad idea, a very, very, very bad idea. Marinette clutched onto the railing with an inhumane grip that could rival Alya’s on her phone; and that was telling you something.

Once she made it past the death trap, or rather simply a few steps, she grabbed an espresso and a handful of cookies; the former being for her, and the latter for Tikki. She gave a fleeting wave to Sabine and Tom, not that they gave any mind.

She pulled out her phone, **8:26** , she could work with that. Her phone buzzed with a notification.

(っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ 𝖈𝖍𝖑𝖔𝖊 𝖇𝖔𝖚𝖇𝖎𝖙𝖈𝖍 ♥ ɴᴏᴡ

_where the fuck are you_

Marinette snorted and slid the cookies into her purse. She unlocked the screen and tapped the message icon.

{𝟖:𝟐𝟕} .•°¤*(¯`★´¯)*¤° 🎀 𝓃𝑒𝓉𝓉𝒾𝑒 🎀 °¤*)¯´★`¯(*¤°•.

_wouldnt you like to know weather boy_

.

.

.

{𝟖:𝟐𝟪} (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ 𝖈𝖍𝖑𝖔𝖊 𝖇𝖔𝖚𝖇𝖎𝖙𝖈𝖍 ♥

 _wow ur so funny im literally laughing so hard rn_ _😐_

.

.

{𝟖:𝟐8} .•°¤*(¯`★´¯)*¤° 🎀 𝓃𝑒𝓉𝓉𝒾𝑒 🎀 °¤*)¯´★`¯(*¤°•.

_thank you, thank you, im here all night 🖤_

.

Marinette looked both ways before crossing the intersection, Dupont just about a block away. She chugged her now-cold coffee and tossed it in the recycling bin, ‘’And she scores! The crowd goes wil-!’’ the atmosphere suddenly stilted.

‘‘Dupain-Cheng,’‘ she swiveled around and was met with the putrid swamp green slits she’s grown to despise.

A snarl rolled off her tongue, ‘’ _Rossi_.’’

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sue me. also if uve read my last fic on this account please pretend u never saw it. it's so ugly and embarrassing & shall never be spoken of ever again xoxo


End file.
